


poor dave

by qpjf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, M/M, but it'll get there!, gon be a slow progressing story, gonna be some john dave, just trying to get a feel for making a storyline, no sburb session, probably gon be major character death, probably gon be some brodave, uhhhhh doesnt really have a plot yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qpjf/pseuds/qpjf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't know, does he? Poor naive kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moon shone like a bright white cue ball in the midnight sky. The streetlights shone almost as bright as the moon, save for one flickering against the blackness of the night. Yet it seemed determined to not give up quite yet-it occasionally stopped once every few minutes, finishing the masterpiece that was the thousands of lights in the seemingly silent city ahead of the suburban street that a young boy of 16 lived on.

Soft baby blue eyes, dark black hair, nerdy glasses and all, this young boy's name was John Egbert. 

John looked away from the window as he heard a soft 'ding' from his cellphone, eyes widening. He went rigid or a moment, looking at his bedroom door. His room was pitch black, save the light streaming through his window- John was supposed to be sleeping. After a few short moments of staring at his tightly closed door and assuring himself that his father had not in fact heard the noise, John reached for his cellphone and turned the ringer off.

John looked at the text- it was from his best bro!!! None other than the amazing Dave Strider himself. Mysterious (not really), strong, and purely ironic, he was all the perfect elements of a John's Best Bro. John opened the conversation, smiling to himself.

turntechGodhead[TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 22:57

TG: yo john

John read it a few times before answering, keeping his ears tuned in to what was outside his door- or what could potentially be there.

EB: hi dave!! :B

TG: whats up bro

EB: nothing. Im kind of sleepy though :B

TG: maybe you should sleep then dude

TG: dream dreams of sweet puppet dick

EB: dave!!!!!!!!

EB: that’s gross.

TG: dream of ironies and sweet coarse kermit dick, little egbert

EB: yeah, yeah. I guess I should go to bed.

EB: ill talk to you tomorrow dave!!!

EB: goodnight!

ectoBiologist [EB] quit pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:06.

John sighed, turning his phone off. He plugged it into the charger, settling the warm phone under his feather filled white pillow. He pulled the soft blankets over top of himself, turning to look back out the window.

There was a soft breeze flowing through the cracks in his window- it smelled of the autumn night. The wind was cold, yet refreshing to the young boy. He slowly let his eyes fall shut, the noises of the night lulling him to sleep.


	2. Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo wee sorry this is bad, im bad at writing for dave

Dave Strider was a young boy of 16, just like his best bro John Egbert. He sat on his computer chair, just staring at the conversation he had just had with John. It seemed more and more awkward the longer he stared at it. He eventually closed out of the conversation, rolling away from the computer.  
His stomach growled. It had been what- at least a day or two since he had last eaten? Yeah, two days- it was a Sunday, and the last meal he had was at school on Friday. He frowned silently to himself, standing on two slender legs. Dave had always been a skinny boy, except for when he was a baby. He always wore these hella shades John had gotten him for his thirteenth birthday, a red and white long sleeved shirt with a record on it, and black jeans. He had a ton of scars on his arms, legs, and chest- most were from strifes with his Bro.   
Dave loved his Bro. He was so cool.   
The young Strider walked out of his room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He looked around for his Bro behind his dark shades, but saw nothing. As usual. Bro was rarely home anymore. Dave decided he could grocery shopping with his spare money if Bro wasn’t home soon, he was running out of food.   
He quietly walked into the kitchen, his bare feet making minimal noise against the hardwood floors of the small apartment. He kicked some smuppets out of the way and smiled- he guessed the puppets were cool. Anything Bro thought was cool had to be legitimately cool, right? Right.  
Dave was careful to open the fridge, quickly jumping out of the way as a hoard of shitty swords fell out. He sighed. Nothing would be in the fridge. Well, there was always the mini fridge Dave had in his room. He couldn’t remember if he had any food in there or not…it was worth the shot.  
As Dave was walking back towards his room, he heard the door open and nearly slam shut.  
Bro was back.  
Dave didn’t go greet him unless he was called for, as always. He only heard Bro grumbling to himself as he quietly stepped back into his room. He silently hoped to whatever bullshit God out there that Bro wouldn’t yell about the shitty swor-  
“DAVE!”  
So much for that.  
Dave walked back out to the kitchen quickly, seeing Bro. He knew immediately by the look on Bro’s face that he had not had a good day- or a few good days. He swallowed whatever fear he had and remained just as seemingly emotionless as always.   
“Yeah Bro?”  
“Why the FUCK are all my fucking swords everywhere?!” Bro snarled, looking at Dave. Dave could feel his burning gaze, even through two layers of awesome shades.  
“They fell out of the fridge when I went to check if we had any food.”  
Bro simply sighed, frustrated. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds between the two, but to Dave it felt like an eternity. Bro’s face creased into a frown as he looked at Dave. Dave wasn’t a bad kid, but sometimes he just…absolutely frustrated him.  
“I’ll go shopping tomorrow, okay? Go to bed, Dave, it’s late.” Bro replied, taking a small glance at the clock. It was past 11:30. “But clean up this damn mess first, got it? These swords better not fucking be here when I wake up in the morning, or there’ll be the back of my hand waiting for you when you get home from school.” That is, if Dave even went to school.  
Dave nodded. ‘He never wakes up in the morning anyways.’ He thought to himself.  
“Alright, alright. Chill, I’ll clean ‘em up.” Dave mumbled quietly, walking around Bro to start picking them up. “Do you just want them back in the fridge or some shit?”  
“Yeah, I don’t care where they go, just get them off the floor.” Bro snapped, walking towards his room. Dave listened to him slam the door shut, frowning. He began picking the swords back up- they wouldn’t even cut his hands if he picked them up by the blade. They were truly shitty swords.  
After maybe half an hour, Dave had picked all the swords up and shoved them back into the fridge. He looked at the clock above the door. 12:01. Yeah, about half an hour.   
He kicked some more smuppets out of the way. His frown progressed to a scowl which he quickly wiped of his face- he knew Bro would backhand him for making that sort of face at his puppets. He always backhanded him for the stupidest stuff. Dave supposed he deserved it if it was worth getting backhanded, so he tried to abide by that rule.   
Dave silently walked back to his room, making sure not to step on any of the creaky spots on the floor. He didn’t want to wake Bro up- if he was even asleep. He stopped for a moment to listen in on Bro’s room.  
He heard the familiar sound of a bottle being set on Bro’s desk. The familiar sound of his keyboard, Bro typing away. The clicking of the keys was calming in way for Dave.   
Dave quickly retreated to his room, shutting the door silently. He huffed quietly to himself, walking towards his window. He lived on the top floor of a 10 story apartment building, so he could see the entire city just from his window. The night was cloudless, but he couldn’t see the stars from all the light pollution. Only the moon. He smiled at it. The moon looked like a cue ball that night. Dave slowly closed his blinds and turned the overhead light in his room out.  
His room was now mostly pitch black- the only source of light was the soft glow emitted from his computer, the screensaver pinned to the screen. It was a picture from a web comic he wrote, “Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff”. Dave quietly crawled into bed and let out a long sigh. He took his shades off, setting them on the wooden bedside table. He closed his eyes. Dave wasn’t tired. At least he tried to convince himself he wasn’t. But the clicking of Bro’s keyboard, the sounds of the city far below him, and the AC blowing through the vents above him was enough to slowly drag Dave into a harsh night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh yeah sorry  
> constructive crticism is welcome!


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave's morning.

John awoke early the next morning as always. And, as always, before his alarm even went off. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The fresh smell of eggs and bacon drifted into his room as he opened the door, making him smile. ‘I wonder what time Dad gets up in the morning…’ John thought to himself as he walked down the stairs of his home. It barely took him any time at all to be fully awake, so he wasn’t sleepy by the time he got to the kitchen.

“Good morning Dad.” John smiled softly at his father. The taller man was already dressed for the day at 6:30 AM- it was an amazing feat.

“Good morning, my boy.” John’s father smiled lovingly and hugged his son. John hugged him back. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept fine.” Came the reply from the boy as he sat down at the table.

“That’s good.”

John smiled and nodded, his father setting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. John ate it quickly, eager to go to school and see his friends. He stood, washed his plate, thanked his father for making breakfast, then ran upstairs.

*****

Dave woke up from a bad, bad dream- it was only 6:30. Well, there goes the rest of his goddamn sleep. He huffed, sitting up. Good thing he had gotten up, his alarm hadn’t been set. He would’ve slept in a late as Bro. He knew John always woke up even earlier than this, so Dave decided to talk to him on pesterchum. 

He tiredly stepped- more like stumbled- out of bed and shuffled to his computer, tapping the space bar to get the main screen up. The glow from the computer was still the only light in the room, as it was still dark outside. Dave opened pesterchum.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 6:31.

TG: yo

TG: john

It was a few minutes before Dave got a reply.

EB: good morning dave!! :B

TG: did you wake up late or something

EB: no, I just had breakfast with my dad! 

EB: did you wake up early or something?

TG: no, this is a fake dave

EB: haha :B

EB: that’s silly, dave.

TG: yeah

EB: are you alright?

TG: well I got minimal sleep so not really

EB: what time did you go to bed???

TG: i don’t know

TG: like

TG: 12:30 or some shit like that

EB: dave!!! 

EB: you should go to bed sooner then that!!

TG: yeah, i know

TG: bro kept me up with his shitty swords

TG: they fell out of the fridge

EB: why were they in your fridge??????? :B

TG: beats me dude

TG: probably to keep me on my toes

TG: keep me alert or some shit

EB: its still weird to keep swords in fridges, but sure.

EB: well, i have to go to school now!!!

EB: ill see you soon, dave! :B

ectoBiologist [EB] quit pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 7:02.

Dave sighed and stood. Well, time to get dressed. He got changed into what he wore most of the time- red and white long sleeved shirt with the disc, black jeans and shades. He picked up his backup from off the floor, coming to the realization that he had forgotten to do his homework. Shit. Maybe John would let him copy. Or at least help him with it. Maybe Rose would.

He shrugged it of as he walked out of the apartment, the spare key in his pocket. He started off towards the bus stop, not even having bothered with his coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day, an amazing feat. (not really i just have wayyyyy too much time on my hands)

**Author's Note:**

> so im really just trying to get a eel for story making, ive wanted to write something or a really long time but ive never really put my mind to it at all. so im sorry if this is bad, i could use some pointers i anyone who reads this doesnt mind. ill prob ably be updating this atleast once a week if im motivated!!! if theres no update by the end of this week, you can check out my tumblr to see if i have a reason (anemoa.tumblr.com) at the tag "archive bullshittery". im really sorry for this


End file.
